Talk:Vulcan mating rituals
Vulcan mating rituals (copied from Vfd) Okay this is a word for word copy of a documentary on star-trek.com i say that this is copyright infringement. *Vulcan mating rituals -- I'm hoping we can find a better article title to house this information, I'm just not liking this current nomenclature. -- Captain Mike K. Bartel 10:19, 29 Nov 2004 (CET) :Reads like a xenobiological essay - whilst an interesting frame to use, clashes with established POV. Perhaps move appropriate sections to pon farr, plak tow and Vulcan marriage rituals? -- Michael Warren | ''Talk'' 16:56, Nov 29, 2004 (CET) ::i don't know, after all, they are mating rituals. i find the name quite appropriate. the article itself needs a rewrite, tho. --kamagurka 17:48, 29 Nov 2004 (CET) ::: Keep, everything in the article is completely canon and it's genuinely informative. -- Krevaner 07:05, 2 Dec 2004 (CET) ::I'm recommending moving at this time, instead of deletion -- Captain Mike K. Bartel 21:34, 5 Dec 2004 (CET) ::I agree with moving the article. Its information can be split between several articles covering various parts of the subject, and with the Vulcan article. -- EtaPiscium 08:03, 13 Dec 2004 (CET) :Consensus seems to be move/split. I will remove the deletion notice, copy this discussion to Talk:Vulcan mating rituals and list this article on Memory Alpha:Pages needing attention. -- Cid Highwind 11:12, 2004 Dec 29 (CET) Needs attention *Vulcan mating rituals needs a rewrite (POV), needs to be moved to a better title, might be split up. See Talk:Vulcan mating rituals. -- Cid Highwind 11:14, 2004 Dec 29 (CET) *This page needs to be reduced. As it currently exist it explains things while also linking to pages about those things themselves, it's repetitive. I would like to see this giving a nice over-view followed by a list of short descriptions of the related links. Its primary function should be disambiguating the various elements of Vulcan reproduction that have been named. Jaf 00:11, 25 Aug 2005 (UTC)Jaf Emotional Vulcans? In the ENT episode , Enterprise encountered a group of Vulcans called the "v'tosh ka'tur", or "Vulcans without Logic". It was implied that these Vulcans still underwent Pon Farr every seven years, despite their inadherence to the traditional suppression of emotion. So wouldn't this be evidence that Pon Farr is caused by something inherent, something biological, and that it's not just the consequence of pent-up emotions? -- RiggerMantis 23:24, 7 Jan 2006 (UTC) *I believe it's always been stated to be a neuro-chemical imbalance in the brain that is highly uncontrollable (hence why Vulcans can't suppress it), and thus is not based on emotions but the anatomy. - Adm. Enzo Aquarius 23:26, 7 Jan 2006 (UTC) Where did this page go? Was there a vote to delete this? Jaf 05:38, 21 March 2006 (UTC)Jaf :It was found to be a copyviolation -- Datalore or an IP user copied the entire text from StarTrek.com. -- Captain M.K.B. 05:43, 21 March 2006 (UTC) Redirect? Can we just redirect this to pon farr or ? --From Andoria with Love 04:17, 10 October 2006 (UTC)